Daddy I miss you
by Yami Uchiha
Summary: “Is it true that you’re not coming home?” My breath got caught in my throat as I struggled to breathe when I heard what she asked. “Please tell me mommy is lying to me and that you are coming home soon.” My eyes made more tears that streamed down my face.


**Okay this is in Remembrance of 9-11 and what happened on that fateful day.**

**This is the song Daddy I miss you- Heaven 911 by DJ Sammy ( i think)**

**All the things Sakura's daughter is saying...well almost all of them...is what the little girl said in the song Daddy i miss you. but it is a little mixed up so i could fit it in. But it is a song fic. And i do hope u like it.**

**Song lyrics of Heaven- _bold italics._**

**What the little girl says (and Sakura's daughter):** "normal font"

* * *

**Daddy I Miss You…**

* * *

It has been tragic for the past years. Death had swept through our small content family. It took away one of our most cherished members. I think my daughter is taking it harder than us. She has been crying a lot more lately, I mean I know that it is because of that fateful day of why she is sad…but I feel guilty that I can't comfort her.

I walked towards my daughter's room. I decided to pay her a visit when I heard what she was saying.

"It's been a year daddy I really, really miss you Mommy says your safe now in a beautiful place called heaven"

My eyes widened when I realized what she was saying. I walked into my beautiful Daughter's room. "Baby," I paused. "All you alright?" I placed my hand gently on her shoulder.

"Mommy, are you sure daddy is in Heaven like you always tell me?" She questioned, her voice breaking apart slowly.

"Hai, dear he is. He is in Heaven Michi and he is watching over us both." I cooed in her ear softly.

_**Oh I'm thinking about our younger years…**_

I watched my daughter with a sorrowful gaze. She really did miss him. My baby missed her father, and I couldn't do a single thing about it… My own eyes began to tear up. I remembered when I and her father would often argue about how we would raise our child when we were younger.

_**There was only you and me…**_

It was of course just me and him, side by side. I thought we would be together for ever…until that fateful day. Of course there shall always be him and me forever in love. But I can not morn for I have to be strong for my daughter. Seeing how my daughter needs me more than my deceased husband needs my remorse.

"Hey baby girl…Let's go get some Dinner, Shall we?" I asked her as I wiped my eyes.

"Yes, Mommy…" was all she said as she got up wiping her eyes.

I walked into the kitchen with my daughter following my trail. I smiled and allowed her to help me make her favorite dinner: Bow Tie Pasta with Tomatoes and parmesan mixed in it, and I added steam carrots on the side so that she may have at least a little bit of healthy food into her body. She sniffled quiet a few times, and I knew the reason…but I did not bring up a single word of it.

_**We were young and wild and free…**_

We were young and wild. We understood each other as if we were the last in the world. We were young and free, and happy…which was what everyone wanted right? But as much as I missed my husband I need to take care of my daughter… So I set the table.

We ate our dinner, with only a few words spoken. I munched on my food quietly…as did my daughter, Michi. As I went to clear the plates my Daughter disappeared up into her room…with out a word being spoken to me. I wondered what she was doing up there….So as I finished washing the dishes I slowly crawled up to her room on the second floor. I found her on her balcony gazing at the Stars.

"We had your favorite dinner tonight, Daddy." I heard my baby girl say. My eyes welled up with tears as she continued. "I ate it all up…Even though I don't like carrots."

X.o.X.o.X

I looked at her, and snuck up from behind and gently wrapped my arms around her small frame.

_**Now nothing can take you away from me…**_

I held my daughter close to my body, afraid to let go. My daughter gasped as I pulled her closer. I was afraid to lose her…just like I lost her father. I didn't want that. I wouldn't allow that to happen. I lost one of my loved ones…I refuse to lose another…

"Are you talking to daddy?" I asked her; although I knew her answer…it still felt good to hear what she said.

"Yes I am mommy." She said…her voice still saddened.

"Did you tell him what you did this summer?" I asked encouraging her to continue her conversation with her father."

"Oh no I didn't, Thank you for reminding me Mommy!" My daughter replied sweetly, a smile graced upon her lips.

Michi focused her gaze onto the stars as she parted her lips. She seemed like she was afraid to speak or maybe she was chocking on her own words. She was still in her thoughts, when I spoke. "Dear, are you having a hard time telling your father what you learned?" I asked.

"No, I just couldn't speak it out. I miss him a lot." She said; her voice weak and low as she looked at my face with tearful eyes. I knew she was about to cry… "I know baby girl. But just try it for him, please?" I encouraged.

She sighed as she took a deep breath, and turned her attention back to the stars. "Daddy I learned how to swim this summer, and I can even open my eyes while I am under water."

I smiled at my daughter. She seemed so lost in this crazed and hurtful world. It pains me to see my daughter fatherless…but what could I do?

**W**_**e've been down this road before…**_

I smiled sweetly at my daughter… "Did you tell him anything else?" I questioned.

"Mommy, you keep asking me questions!" Michi whined. I laughed at my daughter and hugged her tightly. "Well your father isn't here to see all of your life…so I have to remind you what to tell him!" I joked.

_**You keep me coming back for more….**_

I kept bring the past up in the conversation my daughter and I shared with our deceased family member.

"Can't you see me, Daddy?"She asked in wonderment, but no word came from her father; so she turned to me. "But he can see all of it from heaven can't he?" She asked.

"Yes dear he can, but I am sure that he loves to hear you tell him about it even more than he loves to watch it." I cooed in her ear with encouragement in each and every word.

_**Baby you're all that I want, when you're lying here in my arms. I'm finding it hard to believe; we're in heaven**_

"Well I started Kindergarten this year…Right mommy?" She asked me as she turned her head around to gaze into my eyes. I met her onyx eyes with a love filled gaze. "Yes and you also carry a picture as well." I reminded her as my arms still held her close; so close our heart beats were one.

"Yeah, I carry a picture of Daddy and me when I was little in my Blues Clue's Lunch box!" She said with a giggle. Her eyes lit up with every encouraging word that came from my lips.

_**Love is all that I need, and I found it there in your heart. It isn't too hard to see; we're in heaven**_

X.o.X.o.X

"Mommy…how did loving daddy make you feel?" My daughter asked…leaving me speechless for some time.

_**Oh once in your life you find someone…**_

"It is like walking on the clouds." I said in a dreamy voice.

"Did daddy love you?" She questioned in a curious tone.

I smiled. "Yes baby girl…he loved me immensely."

"You are the greatest Dad in the world, Daddy!" She said to the sky…almost as if she was actually holding up a conversation with her father face to face.

_**Who will turn your world around; Pick you up when you're feeling down. Now nothing can change what you mean to me**_

"Your Father is the best. He always knew how to cheer you and me up. He will always be important to us…and nothing will change that right baby girl?"

"Right mommy, nothing will change how we feel for my daddy!"

I smiled softly and gazed at my daughter. "Did you tell daddy that you can swing?" I asked, and although I was smiling tears threatened to spill. I missed my husband and I knew my daughter did too.

"Daddy, I can also swing…just like mommy mentioned right now. Although I miss when you use to push me…" She said… her voice began to break again.

"I also miss when you tickle me daddy. Will you tickle my belly once again?" her voice broke even more as she spoke now. "My tummy hurts, Daddy." Her eyes began to brim with tears.

_**And love is all that I need…**_

My eyes began to blink furiously as I tried to blink away the tears. "He loves you dear…and one day when you are together baby…He will tickle you until the sun sets over the ocean."

"But how will I find him?"

"Love is all that you need to find him baby. His love will guide you to him." I said smiling as a single tear fell down my face.

_**And I found it there in your heart…**_

"So daddy really does love me? And his love will guide me to him?"

"Yes baby. He loves you with all his heart and he always will. Don't ever, and I mean ever, doubt for a second that he didn't love you. Understand?" I asked.

"Yes I understand mommy." Her tears broke free as she blinked the away. Her cheeks covered in her tears.

"Daddy, I try not to cry." I heard her say.

_**I've been waiting for so long…**_

I knew she was waiting to cry…and I knew she had to cry soon. I guess it was a good thing that she let herself cry this time…she really need to let it all out.

"But mommy says its okay." I smiled when I heard her say that. I always told her that it was okay to cry, it showed that she remembered him.

"I know that you don't like when I cry." Her voice crackled in a saddened tone.

_**For something to arrive; for love to come along…**_

"Baby, don't worry. Your daddy loves you and will always protect you…okay?"

Michi nodded her head as she wiped the tears that still streamed down her face.

_**Now our dreams are coming true through the good times and the bad…**_

"I know you don't like to see me sad." She sniffed. Her eyes grew puffy as I continued to hold on to her small petite body.

_**I'll be standing there by you**_**…**

I sighed. I knew my daughter wanted her father to be next to her…holding her hand and smiling at her. To give her piggy back rides and tell her he loves her everyday.

"I try daddy, but it hurts so much." My daughter hiccupped between each word.

_**Baby your all that I want…**_

'_Honey, why did you have to leave? She wants you. I want you. We miss you.' _I thought sadly as another tear streamed down my face.

"Is it true that you're not coming home?" My breath got caught in my throat as I struggled to breathe when I heard what she asked. "Please tell me mommy is lying to me and that you are coming home soon." My eyes made more tears that streamed down my face like a raging waterfall.

X.o.X.o.X

_**When you're lying here in my arms…**_

I held my daughter in my arms and remember when he uses to hold me like this. I felt safe…and I wondered if my daughter felt that way to. But I dared not to ask it because I knew she was not done with her conversation yet.

"Maybe someday," she paused. "I can visit you in heaven, okay?" My eyes watered more than Niagara Falls did year around.

_**I am finding it hard to believe; we're in heaven…**_

Heaven; the place my husband is resting. The place me and my daughter long to be. But I am wondering…are we not in heaven now? I guess I will not know. But I do know that my husband loves us very much. Which is all that matters right?

_**And love is all that I need and I've found it there in your heart. It isn't too hard to see; we're in heaven…**_

I looked at my daughter with loving eyes after wiping away my tears. "It's time to go to bed baby. Tell Daddy good night."

"Okay mommy. It's time for me to go bed now. I sleep with the light on just in case you come home; and kiss me good night. I love you so much. I miss you Daddy" Michi said as she looked up at the stars one more time…before going to lay down in her bed and take a nice rest.

I waited until my daughter to fall asleep, before sneaking back outside to gaze at the stars. I smiled to myself.

"I guess we are in heaven, because we have you watching over us, eh Sasuke-kun?" I asked the sky, my tears returned to my cheeks as I cry. "We love you, I hope you know that. Michi misses you more and more everyday. We will visit you one day. But until then…watch over us please." I said as I wiped my tears and turned to go back in. Gently shutting the door, but took one more look outside and gazed at the sky for one more moment…then went to my bed and laid myself down to sleep.

* * *

**So tell me what you thought about it? I cried when i wrote it...because of the song lyrics...well its not actually the song lyrics...but more of what I made Michi (and what the child on the song) said.**

**Review please!**


End file.
